


Апокалипсис: Перезагрузка

by evenover



Category: Dollhouse, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, cross-over
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenover/pseuds/evenover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Действие фика происходит в 2019-20-х гг. во вселенной сериала Dollhouse (Кукольный дом), точнее постапокалиптического финала сериала (1.13 «Эпитафия 1» и 2.13 «Эпитафия 2»). Написано на фест «Новогодняя охота» для Гнев Иштар (2010). Баннер - -Lone_Star-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Апокалипсис: Перезагрузка

[ ](http://savepic.org/1366249.htm)

**Пролог**

Апокалипсис, который не случился в Детройте в 2010 году, был бы, наверное, детским праздником по сравнению с тем, что произошло несколько лет спустя. И демоны здесь были совершенно не при чем.

**1.**

_Что мне до того, что одетые в неон,  
Тонут города в пыли радиоволн…  
То холода гуляют от души,  
То заплачут звёзды-малыши…  
Босая осень, ты выручи меня,  
Приюти меня, не ругай зазря,  
Босая осень, по вьюгам сентября,  
Я любовь свою порастерял…  
«Босая осень», Джанго _

 

Осень на Среднем Западе наступает внезапно. Трава, которая становится жухлой еще в августе, пыльные деревья непонятного цвета вдоль обочин отвлекают от того факта, что на календаре уже октябрь. И когда Дин просыпается утром в Импале и видит, что капот засыпан желтыми листьями, он удивляется. Ему кажется, что он проспал слишком долго, как Cпящая красавица, только никто его не будил. А при той жизни, что сейчас ему досталась, лучше бы он вовсе не просыпался. Но он не может, потому что у него есть причина — его вечная причина по имени Сэм.  
Мотор Импалы всё чаще чихает и грозит вот-вот заглохнуть. Шланг нужно было давно поменять, а не латать подручными средствами. Да и весь мотор надо бы перебрать. Но останавливаться в незнакомом городке и искать ремонтную мастерскую опасно — Дин это хорошо понимает. Старенькая Детка должна дотянуть. До Бобби осталось чуть больше ста миль, и благослови Господь Южную Дакоту за её прямые и ровные дороги.  
Подъезжая к дому Бобби, Дин не сигналит. Тишина и безлюдье улиц Су-Фоллс, по которым он только что ехал, могут быть обманчивыми.  
Что-то возле дома неуловимо изменилось; Дин тихо обходит вокруг, прячась за остовами ржавых машин и сжимая заряженный обрез, но видит только пару капканов да растяжки без взрывчатки, откровенно предупредительные. Никаких ловушек на демонов, дорожек из соли… Дин поднимается на скрипучее крыльцо и стучит в дверь.  
— Кто? — раздается незнакомый голос.  
— Дин Винчестер, а Бобби Сингер тут еще живет?  
Дверь вместо ответа слегка приоткрывается — за ней темно, Дин рефлекторно делает шаг вправо, как будто так можно спрятаться.  
Через мгновение дверь распахивается настежь, и Дин видит долговязую фигуру. Коротко стриженные, лохматые на макушке волосы, как будто их неровно обкромсали садовым секатором, сжатые губы и настороженный взгляд.  
Внезапность узнавания ошеломляет Дина.  
— Бен?  
— Заходи.  
— Нет, постой, — растерянно произносит Дин. — Я тебя сколько не видел, года три, четыре?  
— Почти четыре, — глухо отвечает Бен и, отвернувшись, идет вглубь дома.  
— А ты вырос, чувак, — восклицает Дин и хлопает Бена по спине.  
Войдя в комнату, Дин сначала слышит, а потом видит, как из-за стола выезжает та самая инвалидная коляска. В ней Бобби с автоматом Калашникова на коленях.  
— Бен, ты проверил, это точно Дин Винчестер?  
Бен закатывает глаза.  
— А кто еще это может быть?  
— Бобби, что случилось? — Дин оглядывается по сторонам. Жилище холостяка не сильно изменилось за те полгода, что он тут не был, только на стене видны свежие следы пуль, да одно из окон закрыто фанерой, судя по всему, раму выбило взрывом гранаты.  
— Мясники. — Бобби хмурится и кивает головой в сторону стола.  
Дин садится на один из стульев, осторожно отодвигая толстый фолиант, Бобби подъезжает к буфету, достает бутылку и возвращается к столу.  
— А как же твой бункер?  
— Не хотелось отсиживаться в бункере, жалко дома — всех этих книг, оружия. Тут бы всё разнесли. Поэтому мы отстреливались, как могли.  
— Ты с Беном? А Лиза?  
— Мама погибла, — тихо говорит Бен и уходит в другую комнату.  
Дин опускает голову.  
— Давай выпьем, — нарушает тяжелую тишину Бобби, разливая скотч по стаканам. — Как в Чикаго случилась эта катастрофа, и оттуда повалили мясники во все стороны, они сразу ко мне приехали. Чудом успели выбраться из Сисеро.  
— Бобби, что за чертовщина происходит? Откуда взялись эти штуки, которые в одно мгновение сводят с ума миллионный город? Я бы понял, если бы это были шутки Люцифера, но я видел этих мясников — они не зомби, не одержимые, они как куклы, которым вставили одну программу. Китайские Барби с программой убийства. — Дин качает головой и залпом выпивает.  
— Да черт их знает. Если бы только в Чикаго! Говорят, что почти во всех крупных городах мозги стирают. В смысле, не только делают мясников — просто стирают всё, что у человека в черепушке, и привет. — Бобби тоже опустошает свой стакан.  
Дин молчит, пока наливает по второй.  
— А Сэм где? — спрашивает Бобби.  
— Не знаю. Мы были на севере Аризоны, разбирались с призраком одним, особо буйным. Потом хозяйка мотеля, в котором мы жили, обратилась с просьбой: брат у нее пропал в Денвере, попросила найти. Ну, Сэм поехал, а я остался, там еще одна охота намечалась. Думал, Сэм позвонит или вскоре приедет обратно. Но он тоже пропал.  
— Ты его искал?  
— Спрашиваешь. Но когда я добрался до Денвера, там был полный хаос. К тому же постоянно рискуешь сам попасть под воздействие этих устройств. Я выбросил сотовый, даже радио из Импалы выкинул, потому что хрен его знает, как они действуют.  
— Н-да. Ну и времена настали. — Бобби выпивает второй стакан. — Ты не смотри так, я давно не пил. Да и как тут пить? Бен совсем не пьет, а мне одному зачем? Тут, конечно, поспокойней стало, но пьяный инвалид — легкая добыча…  
— Какой ты инвалид, Бобби? Скажешь тоже… ты по-прежнему лучший из охотников.  
— Ладно, парень, не утешай меня. Я не ною, мне все равно тут оставаться, да за пацаном приглядывать. А ты что делать будешь?  
— Ну, раз Бен с тобой, то я спокоен. А я буду Сэма дальше искать… — Дин потирает ладонью лоб и допивает виски. — Как же я жалею, что отпустил его тогда! Но мы подумали, что дело — пустяк, через неделю встретимся…  
Бобби выезжает из-за стола и направляется к окну, где на подоконнике кучей лежат пожелтевшие мятые карты и дорожные атласы.  
— Ты знаешь, где его искать теперь?  
— Нет, не знаю. — Дин упирается локтями в стол и опускает голову на руки. — Я слышал, что его видели где-то под Альбукерке, надо съездить проверить. — Голос Дина звучит глухо и устало.  
— Кто его там видел? — Бобби недоверчив.  
— Помнишь Уолта, охотника? Ну, который…  
—… вместе с придурком Роем вас прикончил когда-то? И ты его слушал?  
— Да, я его слушал, потому что больше некого. — Дин встаёт и начинает ходить по комнате. — Я его припер к стенке, поэтому он рассказал, хотя явно не хотел. Я так понял, он собирался убить Сэма, но ему что-то помешало.  
— Что помешало?  
— Не знаю, он то ли не смог, то ли не захотел объяснить, но вроде как с Сэмом не всё в порядке, но в каком смысле…  
— Он стал мясником? — хмуро интересуется Бобби  
— Нет. Точно не мясником.  
— И что ты с этим Уолтом сделал? Убрал?  
— Да ну тебя, Бобби, я что, убийца? Я охотник, да, и сейчас тяжелые времена — приходится убивать чаще, чем бриться, но… — Дин прикрывает ладонью рот, качая головой.  
— Сынок, я понимаю, но если он хотел убить Сэма, то и тебя попытается убить?  
— Это вряд ли. — Дин опять садится на стул и наливает виски на два пальца. — Он там не один — они живут в трейлере, женщины, детей двое или трое, а он их, типа, охраняет. Не знаю, как они зиму переживут, убивать-то зачем? Но я его здорово прижал, он про Винчестеров надолго забудет, если не навсегда.  
— Ну ладно, — примирительно произносит Бобби. — Раз ты так уверен…  
— Я ни в чем не уверен, Бобби, но я хочу найти Сэма. И точка. Остальное уже не так важно.  
— О’кей, давай посмотрим. Альбукерке — это же прилично на юг от Денвера, так? — Бобби листает потрепанный атлас. — Почему он оказался там, а не вернулся к тебе?  
— Может быть, у него что-то с головой. Может, он не соображает, где он или кто он такой?  
— Всё может быть, — качает головой Бобби, — но как ты его теперь найдешь? Вдруг его там уже давно нет?  
— Буду искать. Правда, Импала совсем разваливается…  
— Оставь её здесь, возьми любую машину, внедорожник какой-нибудь. Да хоть дальше по улице — хозяевам они сейчас уже явно не нужны.  
— Не хочу любую… — Дин хмурится. — Понимаешь, Бобби… Я и Детка… Я чувствую, что вместе мы можем найти Сэма. А я один… — Дин отворачивается к окну, как будто не хочет, чтобы Бобби видел его лицо. — Одному мне, боюсь, не справиться…  
— Не распускай нюни, парень, а принимайся за работу. Вы вдвоем с Беном переберете мотор, я тут кое-какие запчасти припас. Подлатаем Импалу как-нибудь.  
— Спасибо, Бобби. — Дин подходит к старику и хлопает его по плечу. Он хотел бы обняться, но наклоняться неудобно, не хочется подчеркивать беспомощность Бобби.

**

Через три дня Дин выезжает на Импале на юг. Она помыта, почищена, обновленный мотор не чихает и держит резвый ход, несмотря на пятидесятилетний возраст.  
Дину не удается доехать даже до Линкольна — за несколько миль до города трасса оказывается заблокирована сгоревшими фурами, приходится сворачивать на маленькие дороги, петлять между фермами, и это нервирует. На узкой дороге, зажатой между канавами и живыми изгородями, так легко устроить засаду, а Импала — не бронированная, да и проходимость у нее не как у джипа. Но Дин начинает узнавать места и через пару миль с облегчением паркуется у небольшого домика в глубине фруктового сада. Домик летний, хозяева не жили в нем постоянно, а сейчас он и вовсе заброшен, причем явно давно. Наверное, хозяева умерли несколько лет назад, а новые владельцы про него забыли. Много лет назад, когда Сэмми оканчивал восьмой класс в Линкольне, пастор Джим устроил Дина работать на эту ферму…

_Отец не оставил ему Импалу, поэтому раз в неделю Дин добирался до дома пастора Джима пешком, чтобы повидать Сэма. И оставался ночевать, потому что следующий день у него был выходной. И среди ночи Сэм приходил к нему на раскладную кровать и прижимался всеми своими углами. Он был холодный и напоминал Дину саранчу или, может быть, кузнечика, и его приходилось стискивать крепко-крепко, чтобы согреть, но это была трудная задача — Сэм уже вытянулся и топорщился во все стороны острыми локтями, коленками, лопатками. Иногда, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, они так возились, что кровать под ними складывалась или опрокидывалась набок. Сэм фыркал, выбираясь на пол из простыней, а Дин ругался сквозь зубы, поправляя постель, и боясь, что грохот слишком хорошо слышен в гулком пасторском доме. Но однажды Дин не пошел в город. Он остался в домике в саду, в обществе Сьюзи, румяной девушки с соседней фермы. Сэм приехал рано утром на старом велосипеде пастора, смешно подпрыгивая на корнях и звякая расхлябанным звонком. Он зло накинулся на Дина, ругался срывающимся ломким голосом, хватался за рубашку, которую Дин едва успел накинуть. Потом он вырвался из рук брата и обессиленно опустился на землю у широкого ствола тутового дерева, закрыв лицо руками. И Дин, конечно, начисто забыл про Сьюзи, глядя на травинки в спутанных волосах Сэма, на перепачканные коленки, на нервно подрагивающие пальцы ног в сандалиях…_

Дин обходит дом, заглядывает осторожно внутрь, но остаётся ночевать в Импале. Тутовое дерево совсем засохло, но в его тени Дину кажется безопаснее.

**2.**

Непроглядная метель  
Одинокая постель  
Сны играют душами  
Непослушными  
Письмецо отправлено  
Сердце окровавлено  
И любовь пьянящая  
Настоящая…  
«Метель», Джанго 

Дин едет на юго-запад, выбирая дороги понеприметнее, но его всё равно несколько раз обстреливают. Когда он натыкается на толпу мясников в рваных офисных костюмах, бредущих из Канзас-Сити, и с трудом отрывается от них, то решает, что ехать надо ночью. Труднее всего пополнять запасы бензина: приходится контактировать с людьми, а это всякий раз непредсказуемо. Дин не выходит из Импалы без заплечной сумки с оружием, которая, конечно, снижает маневренность, но, по крайней мере, внушает ему хоть какую-то уверенность. К тому же, кроме оружия, у него ничего нет. Ни деньги, ни кредитные карточки сейчас никому не нужны. На бензин хорошо обмениваются ножи, особенно мачете — ими удобно срубать головы мясникам, воняющим не меньше гулей, не вступая в тесный контакт. Дин понимает заросшего бородой владельца автозаправки, который придирчиво разглядывает ножи, выбрав самый лучший — против вампиров. Дину не хочется с ним расставаться, и он с тоской предлагает взамен мачете Глок с патронами, но бородач молча качает головой. Дин с ним согласен. Патроны скоро закончатся, а мясники — нет.  
У Дина полбака и почти полная канистра в багажнике, но, подъезжая к Альбукерке, он понимает, что Сэма ему не найти. Те немногие люди, к которым он обращался по дороге, показывая фотографию брата, не боясь при этом получить пулю в лоб, лишь мотали головами. Никто не видел Сэма, ни живого, ни мертвого.  
У Дина теперь много времени на раздумья. Он пытается понять, что они вдвоем упустили, гоняясь за нечистью в малонаселенных местах, и не заметили вовремя, когда у людей всё стало настолько плохо. Почему стали так беспечны, так зациклены друг на друга?  
Дин останавливает Импалу и закрывает глаза.

_Аризона летом – это сущий ад. Травы нет, она иссыхается в пыль, солнце жарит так, что даже сквозь рубашку кожа облезает клочьями. Когда пот кончается, во рту становится горько и хочется заткнуть хоть чем-то этот вкус. Пустую обертку от жвачки Дин выкинул еще в Оклахоме.  
Заправка издали похожа на жилую. Сэм ерзает, предвкушая, как обольется водой в тесном туалете, потом выпьет колы из холодильника. Дин, конечно, захочет пива, но это самоубийство на таком пекле. Дин как будто усыхает от жары и даже шуршит на сгибах – локтей, коленок, плеч – но потом так забавно смотреть, как с каждым глотком он мягчеет и по всей довольной физиономии проявляются веснушки.  
Заправка заброшена. Пожелтевшие газетные листы раскиданы ветром, входная дверь не заперта, но завалена мусором. Дин толкает дверь плечом и исчезает внутри бывшего магазина. Сэм почему-то ежится и торопится вслед за братом. В полутьме до странного прохладно, как будто жара снаружи не успела просочиться внутрь. Дин идет к задней двери, оглядываясь по сторонам. Ясно, что тут давно ничего не было – ни людей, ни нечисти, ни припасов, которыми можно поживиться. Дин возвращается с пакетом соли и какими-то железками. Сэм садится на невысокий прилавок и с облегчением выпрямляет ноги. Пусть здесь пыльно, но не так жарко, и можно перевести дух после долгой дороги.  
Дин кидает добытое на пол и молча встает между ног Сэма. Он невесомо касается губами сэмова подбородка, потом щеки, обхватив пальцами его затылок. Сэм тычется, пока не находит губы Дина, и ему уже не горько во рту, а сладко. Сладко от губ, от жаркого, сдерживаемого дыхания брата. Сладко и горячо.  
Дин расстегивает джинсы Сэма, и тот хватается руками за прилавок, чтобы не упасть, потому что кости становятся мягкими, как растаявшие восковые карандаши. Дин обхватывает губами головку члена, и Сэм толкается бедрами вперед, откидывая назад голову. Дорога и Дин – это жизнь Сэма сейчас. И он отчаянно выплескивается, начисто забыв даже о дороге, потому что…  
– Диииииин... _

**

Раз люди не в силах ему помочь, Дин идёт на перекресток. Ждать приходится долго. Это странно; казалось бы, демонам сейчас наступило раздолье. Кругом открытые степные пространства, от холодного ветра некуда скрыться, и когда Дин уже собирается садиться в остывшую Импалу, на перекрестке появляется фигура. Женщина средних лет, одетая в грязный камуфляж, и ее потрепанный облик никак не вяжется с теми шикарными красотками и лощеными красавцами, которых Дин встречал на перекрестках раньше. Он не может удержаться от скептического хмыканья.  
— Не зли меня, Дин Винчестер, — хриплым голосом произносит демоница.  
— Мы знакомы? — Дин делает шаг вперед и останавливается, предпочитая не рисковать без нужды.  
— А то нет! — Она меряет его насмешливым взглядом. — Ты с момента нашей последней встречи тоже не помолодел, как я погляжу. Так чего ты на меня так уставился?  
— Э… Ну, я привык, что ваша компания всегда с иголочки одета. Хм… дай подумать. Неужто Мэг?  
— Она самая, придурок. — Мэг подходит и хлопает его по плечу. Выглядит это в исполнении сорокалетней тетки немного нелепо. — Только сейчас приличные мясные костюмы на вес золота, всем не хватает.  
— А что так? Вон сколько мясников повсюду. Не ваша работа?  
— Не наша. — Мэг удивленно смотрит Дину в глаза. — Ты не знаешь, чья?  
— Не особо. Я не любитель смотреть телевизор.  
— Очень смешно. — Мэг прислоняется к Импале и складывает руки на груди. Дин машинально отмечает, что грудь у нее приличного размера, но без лифчика смотрится неаппетитно. Дин вздыхает и отводит взгляд.  
— Ну, расскажи тогда, что знаешь.  
— А тебе зачем? Скучно, нечем заняться?  
— Нет, не скучно, я хочу найти Сэма и пока не понимаю, как.  
— Ага. А ты уверен, что он хочет, чтобы ты его нашел?  
— Что? Ты знаешь, где Сэм? — Дин резко поворачивается и хватает Мэг за воротник.  
— Стой, ковбой, полегче! — Мэг сбрасывает его руку, Дин не сопротивляется, но и не отодвигается. — Я не очень в курсе, так… слухи были, но я знаю того, кто может знать точно.  
— Кто это?  
— Балтазар.  
— Ангел? — ахает Дин.  
— Ну, типа того, ангел. Только очень предприимчивый. Он и раньше всякими библейскими причиндалами приторговывал, а сейчас и подавно.  
Дин молчит, обдумывая информацию. Мэг прерывает молчание.  
— Поехали ко мне? Там поговорим.  
— И ты знаешь, как найти Балтазара? — говорит Дин, хватаясь за дверцу Импалы.  
— А ты не знаешь? Сэм знал, — подмигивает Мэг и обходит машину, чтобы сесть на пассажирское место.  
Они едут долго, часа три, и Мэг то рассказывает ему новости, то вдруг замолкает, что-то обдумывая, но ни о Сэме, ни о Балтазаре не произносит ни слова. Зато выбалтывает (вполне возможно, что случайно) кое-что важное о демонах.  
— Так я не понял, почему ты себе тело получше не подберешь?  
Мэг морщит свой нос картошкой.  
— Потому что подходящих мало. Мы не можем контролировать мясника, если вселимся в его тело, точнее, это очень трудно, отнимает много сил, слишком мощная у них программа. Но совсем дело дрянь, когда оказываешься в теле в момент, когда ему переключают или стирают личность. В чем-то это похуже э… экзорцизма получается.  
Дин присвистывает.  
— Серьезно? Не страшно мне такое рассказывать? А вдруг я…  
— Тормози, придурок, уже приехали, — грубо отвечает Мэг и, не дожидаясь остановки машины, распахивает дверцу и спешит к дому.  
Они оказываются перед невысоким длинным зданием, похожим то ли на мастерскую, то ли на склад. Дин выходит из машины и идет к багажнику. Он успевает его открыть, когда слышит, как скрипит дверь, и из дома выбегают несколько человек. Ну «выбегают» — это сильно сказано, они еще более потрепанные, чем Мэг, а один, массивный негр средних лет, при движении сильно приволакивает ногу. Но Дину не нравится выражение их лиц, и он берет кольт, в котором, насколько он помнит, осталось четыре серебряных патрона.  
— Осторожно, идиоты! — истерично кричит Мэг. — Он нужен нам живым и целым!  
Вот же сучка. Дину некогда раздумывать, и он стреляет Мэг в голову. Потом в негра — уж больно мишень велика, но третий, сухонький усатый старичок, похожий на хозяина итальянской кондитерской, успевает подобраться к нему и выбить из рук кольт. Он отбрасывает Дина и прижимает к Импале, но у того есть еще Глок за поясом. Через мгновение старичок падает, как бильярдный шар в лузу. Дин вытирает лоб и оглядывается в поисках оставшихся врагов. Он хорошо помнит, что их было больше. Тщедушного подростка он находит за мусорными баками. Близорукий астматик, много лет проведший явно не на стадионе, а за компьютером, в реальной, а не выдуманной, стрелялке предпочел отсидеться. Этому демону не откажешь в здравомыслии, поэтому Дин хватает его за шиворот и тащит внутрь. Им есть о чем потолковать.

 

**3.**

Скоро города огромные  
Наши души украдут.  
Неба песенки знакомые  
Нам послушать не дадут.  
«Была не была», Джанго 

Дин оттаскивает тощего, похожего на Эша, подростка в дом. Точнее, это здание никогда не было домом, но, судя по всему, демонская компашка жила тут уже давно, хотя теперь это неважно. Пыльные, но еще крепкие веревки обнаруживаются в небольшом чулане. Дин находит стул покрепче, что непросто, и привязывает к нему демона. Ловушку рисовать некогда, только надо насыпать круг из соли. За спиной демона, на стене, скрытой от глаз распахнутой дверцей чулана, Дин рисует кровью ангельскую ловушку. Он в любом случае опасался бы и демонов, и тем более ангелов, но после нападения Мэг стоит до мелочей продумать все варианты. Спасибо Мэг, что напомнила про ритуал вызова Балтазара — сам Дин им никогда не пользовался, а у Сэмми не спросишь. Паренек, заикаясь и дрожа, рассказывает ему последовательность, и Дин с трудом удерживается, чтобы не развязать его, уговаривая себя, что это демон, а не перепуганный мальчишка.  
Дин не может решить — изгнать демона сейчас или подождать до конца ритуала, и решает подождать, чтобы ничего не напутать в инструкциях. С возрастом Дин научился меньше рисковать, особенно, когда рядом нет Сэма. И тем более, если вернуть брата можно только терпением и хитростью.  
Балтазар появляется один. Видно, что он ничего не боится, и его ухоженный вид говорит о многом.  
— О, какая неожиданность! — с притворной любезностью произносит Балтазар, делая несколько шагов к Дину. — Не чаял увидеть тебя, Винчестер.  
— Я тоже не чаял, — отвечает Дин, усмехаясь только краями губ, не спуская с ангела серьезного взгляда.  
— Зачем ты меня вызвал?  
— Мне сказали, что ты можешь помочь в поисках Сэма.  
— Я много чего могу, это верно, — чуть нараспев произносит Балтазар, любуясь своими полированными ногтями. — Но почему ты решил, что я стану помогать тебе?  
— Мы не раз помогали ангелам…  
— Это скорее ангелы вам помогали, — перебивает Балтазар, ленивой походкой обходя вокруг стула с демоном, проводит носком блестящего ботинка вдоль неровной соляной дорожки. — Но я сейчас сам по себе. У меня свое дело или, как вы, человеки, говорите, бизнес.  
— Бизнес? У тебя? — Дину вся эта ситуация кажется ненормальнее, чем толпы безумных убийц на улицах и руины городов.  
— Да. У меня, — отвечает Балтазар и лезет в карман пиджака. — Я давно мечтал о чем-то серьезном, а перспективы, которые открылись сейчас, просто поражают.  
Дин делает пару шагов назад — инстинктивно, и только потом соображает, что кровавая ловушка именно в той стороне.  
— Ты знаешь, что это такое, Дин? — спрашивает Балтазар, доставая из кармана нечто, похожее на фонарь.  
— Нет. — Дин разглядывает его с опаской. Демон, до этого безучастно следивший за разговором, при виде предмета пытается отшатнуться, но веревки мешают.  
— А вот он знает, — Балтазар кивает на пленного и вертит в руках непонятную штуку.  
Дин начинает догадываться, что это такое, но как, как с помощью этой пустяковины можно лишать человека личности?  
— Ты хотел узнать о брате? — вкрадчиво спрашивает Балтазар. — Изволь. Он подвергся стиранию личности и сейчас не знает, что он Сэм Винчестер.  
— Ты? — выдыхает Дин, делая еще шаг назад.  
— О нет, не я. У меня тогда и штуки-то этой не было. Кстати, хочешь посмотреть, как она работает?  
Дин напрягается.  
— Очень просто: вот тут есть кнопочка, направляешь этим концом и нажимаешь. Вуаля! — торжествующе произносит Балтазар.  
Дин смотрит, как тело демона начинает биться в конвульсиях, как черный дымок — тонкий, слабый — вырывается из губ паренька вместе со слюной и исчезает в воздухе. Еще пара мгновений, и тело обмякает, повиснув на веревках, только из приоткрытого рта течет и течет струйкой слюна.  
— Вот и всё. — Балтазар разводит руками. — Жаль, что больше нет никого, я бы дал тебе попробовать. Что, не хочешь? — И, видя выражение лица Дина, Балтазар хохочет.  
Он подходит к столу и, как будто поддразнивая, кладет устройство. Но расстояние не в пользу Дина — он не успеет добраться первым.  
— У меня есть еще пара таких штук, я нашел хороший канал поставок. Кое-кто из людей ошибся и дал возможность этой технологии распространиться, а у меня опыт, знаешь ли, не одна тысяча лет… ведения переговоров…  
— Где Сэм? — хрипло перебивает Дин.  
— О, Сэм Винчестер. Он нашел свое призвание: ездит с такими же пустоголовыми отморозками, вооруженными до зубов, и отстреливает мясников. Ты бы и сам его встретил, если бы поехал дальше, к Тусону, но, … увы. Не могу отпустить такое хорошее тело.  
Балтазар поворачивается к столу, но Дин уже возле стены. Он в броске впечатывается ладонью в кровавый символ, и Балтазар исчезает в реве и вспышке света.  
Дин уезжает с двумя трофеями — овощеподобным телом несчастного подростка и «фонариком», забирающим свет из живой человеческой личности. Он не знает, что делать ни с тем, ни с другим, но бросить просто так мешает старая охотничья привычка.

**4.**

Под солнцем ничего  
Нет больше, чем Любовь...  
И снова заново  
Вдогонку за мечтой,  
В обнимку с тишиной,  
Не злой, нечаянно,  
Грозой разбуженной...  
«Гуляй, гроза» Джанго 

Дин запомнил слова Балтазара про Тусон, но подобраться к нему никак не получается. Концентрация мясников в округе такая, что Дин тратит почти все патроны, пытаясь отстреливаться от наседающих с трех сторон. Ему удается оторваться и въехать в пустынный с виду Сэффорд. Следуя указателю «Сэффордская средняя школа», Дин рассчитывает пополнить там хотя бы запасы воды. Но ему везет больше — за толстыми кирпичными стенами школы в глубоком подвале скрываются несколько учителей и местных жителей. Дин вручает им мальчика, оставляя в качестве компенсации почти все свои продукты и неиспользованную канистру с бензином.  
Разбитая Импала окончательно глохнет на пустом шоссе неподалеку от Пимы. Без еды и боеприпасов Дину остаётся только повеситься. Но еще до заката он видит на дороге фуру с пулеметом на крыше и без колебаний выставляет вперед правую руку с поднятым большим пальцем. Левую он задирает вверх, показывая, что безоружен. Тормоза противно скрипят, и Дин ловит себя на мысли, что это может быть последним звуком, который он слышит в своей жизни. Водитель фуры манит его рукой, и сзади спрыгивают два человека, вооруженные автоматами. Дин не видит лиц, так как лучи низкого закатного солнца бьют ему прямо в глаза, но рост, походка… Один из них — Сэм.  
Дин смотрит на него, не слыша обращенных к нему вопросов, но Сэм — без сомнения, его родной Сэм, — не узнает его, глядя спокойно и равнодушно.  
— Тебе чего надо, мужик? — спрашивает их главарь — кудрявый парень невысокого роста, высовываясь из кабины.  
— Не чего, а кого, — отвечает Дин, не сводя глаз с Сэма. — Мне нужен он, — и показывает пальцем. — Он мой брат, я ищу его уже несколько месяцев.  
— Я? — голос Сэма звучит неуверенно.  
— Как видишь, он так не считает, — заявляет бритоголовый латинос, в сальной ухмылке демонстрируя выбитые передние зубы.  
— Думаю, он в этом не виноват; кто-то отформатировал ему голову, если ты знаешь, конечно, о чем я. — Дину немного не по себе, но он не намерен отступаться.  
— Он с нами, мы не можем его отпустить, особенно если сам он этого не хочет, — вмешивается в беседу главный.  
— Тогда возьмите меня с собой. Когда-нибудь он обязательно захочет.  
— А что ты умеешь? — это подаёт голос еще один, тоже бритоголовый, сидящий у пулемета наверху.  
— Всё умею, знаю все виды оружия.  
— И давно ты этим занимаешься? — подозрительно интересуется главный.  
— С детства. Отец приучил нас охотиться.  
— Тогда садись. Но одно условие — подчиняться приказам, как будто ты в армии. Усёк?  
— Усёк, — кивает Дин и забирается в грузовик. Последнее, что он видит, прежде чем задние двери грузовика захлопываются, — это Импала, одиноко стоящая на обочине.

**

Жизнь этих ребят размеренна и как будто безмятежна. Они едут туда, где замечены большие скопления мясников, и обычно ликвидируют их, даже не выходя из фуры. Иногда мирные жители просят защитить их от мародеров, взамен предлагая еду и воду. Как главный, которого зовут Тони, достает боеприпасы, Дин не вникает, но не может не заметить, что оружие — это не всё. Они гордятся тем, что умеют начинять свои мозги нужными в бою программами и избавляться от ненужных. Дину поначалу больно смотреть на бритые виски Сэма с разъемами для ввода программ, но постепенно он перестаёт обращать внимание. Сэм так же сноровисто чистит оружие и совершенно таким же жестом, как и двадцать лет назад, откидывает со лба волосы, но во взгляде, которым он встречается со взглядом Дина, Сэма нет. Он приветлив, и в свободное от стычек время не прочь пообщаться, и Дину труднее всего не произносить: «А помнишь?..», потому что Сэм не помнит ничего.  
Постепенно к Дину все привыкают.  
Однажды Тони берёт его с собой в кабину, и Дин не может удержаться, чтобы не поинтересоваться у него, как они нашли его брата.  
— А, это давно было, — начинает рассказывать Тони, — он на улице дрался с мясниками. Я поначалу решил, что он один из них, чуть не пришил его, но быстро разобрался. Он «пустой» был, но как дрался! «Пустые» обычно — что дети малые, в бою — точно бесполезны, а Боб…  
— Сэм, — поправляет Дин.  
— Может, и Сэм, только, кроме тебя, этого никто не знает, а татуировки у него на спине не было.  
— Мы тогда не знали еще про татуировки…  
— Возможно. Короче, сам понимаешь — он ведь идеальный боец. Ничего не соображал, но приемы знал! — Тони качает головой и цокает языком.  
— Мышечная память?  
— Может, и так.  
Дину нечего добавить. Как вернуть Сэму настоящую память, он не знает. Не знает и никто из этих парней. Впрочем, их эта проблема, похоже, ничуть не заботит. Они явно наслаждаются такой жизнью и такой свободой от ненужных переживаний, вешая их на связку модов, как ключи от сарая.

 

**5.**

Холодная весна  
Спят дальние огни  
Как долго я искал  
Мечту моей любви  
Хороводит снег с дождём  
Мечта дорогу мне согрей  
Тебя, весна моя, увидеть надо  
Будет теплей  
«Холодная весна», Джанго 

Дину нравятся все, кроме щербатого латиноса Диего. И он не может не замечать, как тот следит за ним и как смотрит на Сэма. Поскольку Дин никогда не оставляет брата вне поля зрения, умудряясь и отливать поблизости, то они начинают понемногу сближаться. Пару раз Сэм даже спрашивает что-то про прошлую жизнь, не то чтобы из вежливости, скорее, из какого-то животного любопытства.  
Однажды ночью Дин просыпается от того, что кто-то пытается лечь с ним рядом на узкую койку-нары. Ему не дают вскочить, закрывая ладонью рот и придавливая телом. Дин не успевает испугаться, потому что чувствует запах Сэма. Он узнает вкус его мозолистой ладони и очертания его плеч в темноте. Сэм убирает ладонь и наклоняется, запечатывая его рот губами. Так знакомо и правильно, как он делал сотни раз. Когда-то. В прошлой жизни. И у Дина сразу встаёт. Сэм едва слышно смеётся ему в рот, уверенной рукой обхватывая член Дина в штанах.  
— Признайся, что ты наврал мне, — шепчет Сэм, — ты не мой брат. Я давно заметил, как ты смотришь на меня. Братья так не смотрят.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — шипит Дин, с которого пытаются стащить штаны.  
— Я не знаю, просто чувствую, что ты хочешь меня так же сильно, как я хочу тебя.  
— Ты с ума сошел! — Дин пытается задернуть тряпку, которую использует как занавеску, чтобы в глаза не бил свет лампочки, висящей в проходе, но она слишком узкая, к тому же их наверняка если не видно, то хорошо слышно.  
— Говорят, что у меня нет ума, поэтому сходить мне не с чего. Тс-с-с, молчи, — добавляет Сэм и берёт в рот.  
Дин затыкает себе рот кулаком, чтобы не издать ни звука, потому что этот минет — не очень уверенный, какой-то рваный, торопливый, сносит ему все тормоза начисто. Он готов забыть про осторожность, про то, что он здесь чужой, про все долгие дни разлуки… и хочет не кончать целую вечность. Но оргазм взрывается быстро и сильно, как граната М9.  
— Тише, тише, — бормочет Сэм, вытирая рот.  
Дин молча засовывает ладонь Сэму в штаны и делает всего несколько движений — в привычном ритме, чуть быстрее вниз и помедленнее вверх, задерживаясь большим пальцем у головки — и Сэм кончает, закрыв глаза, и тонко, едва слышно стонет на выдохе.  
Сэм возвращается на свою верхнюю полку, а Дин долго не может заснуть, потому что знает, что кое-кто тоже не спит, и это наполняет его чувством тянущей изнутри тревоги.

 

**

Всё случается несколько дней спустя, когда они останавливаются на отдых в каком-то заброшенном кемпинге в Глен-Каньоне. Дин возвращается к грузовику и застает Сэма с Диего. Тот прижал Сэма к стене и тискает за задницу. Точнее пытается, потому что Сэм хоть и вяло, но сопротивляется. Скорее уговаривает Диего прекратить, не прикладывая больших усилий, и Дина ошпаривает страшная мысль, что до его появления здесь, в этой команде, у этих двоих, возможно, что-то было. Дин подскакивает к Диего и отшвыривает его прочь. Они примерно одного роста, но латинос шире и сильнее, так что Дину помогает только эффект внезапности. Они сцепляются, пытаясь сделать друг другу подножку, но ничего не получается. Кружат, пытаясь достать друг друга хуком. Диего матерится, брызгая слюной. Пару раз ему удаётся съездить Дину кулаком, но Дин только сплёвывает и снова встаёт в стойку.  
— Ладно, я с тобой еще разберусь, — зло бросает Диего и скрывается за деревьями.  
— Ты как? — спрашивает Сэм, который как будто и не понял, что сейчас происходило.  
— Никак. А ты?  
Сэм не отвечает. Дин тоже молчит, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Он заправляет вылезшую из джинсов футболку обратно и проверяет, не выронил ли нож, висящий на поясе. Эта своевременная мысль спасает его. Раздается Сэмов отчаянный крик «Дин!», Дин оборачивается. Он успевает вынырнуть из-под огромной дубины, направленной ему в голову, и вонзить нож по самую рукоятку. Он не хотел, чтобы это было сердце, но рефлекс оказался сильнее.  
— Слушай…  
— Попридержи благодарности до более подходящего случая… — зло усмехается Дин и отворачивается, чтобы вытереть нож.  
Скрыть тело невозможно, вернувшиеся бойцы связывают Дина и запирают в грузовике. Сэм пытается объяснить, что это была самооборона, но желающих поверить ему не находится.  
— Слышь, чувак, — говорит Тони, забираясь в грузовик и подходя к Дину. — Ты убил одного из моих людей, может быть, самого лучшего из них.  
— Я тоже из твоих людей, или ты забыл? — глухо спрашивает Дин.  
— Ну уж нет, ты прибился потом, а с Диего мы с первых дней, он не раз спасал мне задницу.  
Дин отворачивается.  
— Что молчишь? Ладно, ребята сейчас разберутся с телом, и нам надо ехать. Связной передал, что нас ждут в Безопасном Приюте. Кровью докажешь свою верность, ты понял?  
— Понял, — отвечает Дин.  
До приюта они едут сутки, и в дороге ничего не происходит.

**

Когда все расходятся по Безопасному Приюту, чтобы помочь гражданским собраться, Сэм остаётся на наблюдательном посту у пулемета — его очередь дежурить. А Дин пытается познакомиться с кем-нибудь из будущих попутчиков, чтобы на всякий случай иметь союзников в непростом путешествии в Лос-Анджелес, так как среди обитателей грузовика у него союзников нет. Он не уверен даже в Сэме, которому возвращение его старой личности может показаться ненужной, эфемерной затеей.

**

Когда все набиваются в фуру, становится совсем мало места. Но Тоферу освобождают уголок, где он может заниматься своим прибором. Ромео и Кристи явно скептически относятся к этой идее, Дин поддакивает им, боясь выдать свое волнение. Он так долго шел к этому и в самом ближайшем будущем его мечта наконец осуществится!  
Сэм, как всегда, приветлив, и, сдав дежурство, спускается с крыши, чтобы познакомиться с новыми людьми. Когда он проходит мимо Тофера, тот застывает с паяльником в руке, как будто увидел призрак.  
— Сэм?  
Тот смотрит на Тофера с удивлением.  
— Что? — Дин подскакивает, услышав тихий голос Тофера почти с другого конца грузовика. — Ты знаешь его, знаешь Сэма?  
— Да… знаю. — Тофер широко раскрытыми глазами разглядывает младшего Винчестера, неуверенно улыбаясь. — Стэнфорд, общежитие… мы жили в соседних комнатах.  
— Так-так, вспоминай… — Дина уже трясёт. — Сэм, ты слышишь, слышишь, твою мать, что он говорит?  
— Слышу, — глухо отвечает Сэм.  
— О-о-о! — восклицает Тофер и поднимает вверх палец, расплываясь в широкой торжествующей улыбке: — Он не выиграл у меня в покер ни единого раза!  
Дин шумно выдыхает и просто падает на соседнюю койку, закрыв лицо руками. Облегчение, которое затапливает его, настолько велико, что он рухнул бы на пол, если бы остался стоять на ногах.  
Дин не помнит, как проходит их путь до Лос-Анджелеса, он думает только о том, чтобы вернуть Сэму личность. Когда время от времени он смотрит на Сэма, то не может понять, о чем тот думает. Он проверяет оружие, спит или тихо разговаривает с кем-нибудь (даже иногда с самим Дином), но он всё тот же Сэм. И кажется, что ему всё равно.

**6.**

На глазах облаков,  
На руках усталых городов,  
На заре всех рассветов —  
Ну, зачем ты так далеко...  
Не спеша, льется небо,  
И душа привычна к расстоянию.  
И ты, и я, ранние,  
Зачем так далеко?..  
Возвращайся!  
«Возвращайся, ты слишком далеко», Джанго 

Дин продолжает нажимать на гашетку пулемета, поливая огнем улицу, пока не замечает, как последний из их товарищей скрывается в подземном переходе. Дин оглядывается. Сэм стоит позади грузовика и красиво, играючи, стреляет короткими очередями из двух автоматов сразу.  
— Сэм! — кричит он. — Нам пора уходить!  
Сэм не реагирует. «Не слышит», решает Дин и спрыгивает вниз.  
— Сэм!  
Тот вздрагивает и оборачивается.  
— Я всё время забываю, что меня так зовут… звали.  
— Привыкай, Сэмми, скоро снова вспомнишь.  
Сэм заиграл желваками, но проглотил это «Сэмми». В неверном лунном свете видно, как он устал, как заострились скулы и под глазами залегли глубокие тени. Всё-таки жизнь молодого бойца не слишком хороша для почти сорокалетнего мужика, хоть и привычного с детства к кочевой жизни охотника. «Ничего, Сэмми, скоро всё образуется», думает Дин, не произнося этого вслух. Он вешает на плечо набитую сумку и подхватывает у распахнутых задних дверей фуры связку гранат.  
— Пошли, мы тут зачистили, теперь надо самим найти укрытие. — Дин оглядывается в поисках подходящего маршрута для отступления.  
— А если мясники опять полезут за ними вниз?  
— Не похоже. Скорее полезут за нами, как за более легкой добычей.  
Они у высокого офисного здания; его вход, который когда-то был крутящимися стеклянными дверями, заблокирован, зато разбито витринное окно справа. Дин решает идти туда.  
— Пойдем, Сэм, спрячемся внутри. Если забраться повыше, то нас не достанут.  
— Повыше? На крышу, что ли? — Сэм недоверчиво задирает голову и смотрит на темные тридцать или сорок этажей.  
— Можно и на крышу. Оттуда вид на город должен быть очешуенный. — И с этими словами Дин ныряет в пролом окна.  
— Почему я всегда тебе верю? — спрашивает Сэм, ныряя за ним следом и гремя автоматами.  
— Потому что ты мой брат?

**

Дину кажется, что подъем наверх занимает несколько часов. Может быть, так оно и есть. Половины запаса гранат хватает, чтобы их перестали преследовать, но силы тают, и приходится всё чаще делать передышки между лестничными маршами. Дверь на крышу приходится выламывать из последних сил. Над израненным Лос-Анджелесом встаёт нежно-розовый рассвет, как будто кровь проступает на несвежем пыльном бинте.  
— И сколько ты собираешься тут прятаться? — интересуется Сэм, явно не купившийся на красоту пейзажа.  
Дин бросает сумку возле невысокой кирпичной стенки и отвечает:  
— Жратвы хватит на несколько дней, если не на неделю. Боеприпасы тоже кое-какие остались. Хотя я сомневаюсь, что сюда кто-то сунется. К тому же, ты слышал, что говорил этот Тофер? День или два — и устройство будет готово.  
Сэм опускается на асфальтовый пол крыши и с облегчением вытягивает ноги.  
— Не уверен я, что Тоферу стоит верить. Во всяком случае, по срокам. Он в таком состоянии, что… Ты слышал, что у него на глазах каждый день убивали людей? И так несколько месяцев? Он же ничего почти не соображает...  
— Всё равно у нас нет другого плана, Cэм. Так что отдыхай. — Дин садится рядом, но не касаясь Сэма, и откидывает голову. Многомесячная усталость даёт о себе знать. Но он не должен спать, только не сейчас, когда в любой момент может решиться их судьба…  
Весь день они то валяются, то наблюдают за тем, что происходит внизу. Дин по старой привычке проверяет и чистит всё оружие — ему нужно чем-то занять руки, иначе хочется, постоянно хочется дотрагиваться до Сэма, его волос, небритых щек, обветренных губ, но не сейчас. Еще не время.  
Сэм какое-то время мнётся, потом решается заговорить.  
— Послушай, Дин… после смерти Диего у нас не было возможности поговорить наедине… — Сэм как будто на иголках. — Из-за меня ты убил человека, а я даже не знаю, должен ли я благодарить или ненавидеть тебя за это…  
— Ради тебя я делал гораздо более страшные вещи, чем убийство.  
— Да? А что ты делал? — Сэм напоминает сейчас Дину себя маленького, когда просил рассказать перед сном страшную историю про ведьму или полтергейста, но боялся её услышать.  
— Стоит немного подождать и, я надеюсь, рассказывать не придётся, — произносит Дин таким тоном, чтобы Сэм больше не спрашивал.  
Ночью ничего не меняется, даже не становится холоднее. Сэм начинает язвить на тему отсутствия душа и туалета, но на спуске с крыши не настаивает, как будто поддаётся выжидательному настроению Дина.  
Наступает еще одно утро. Сэм спит, и Дин разглядывает его усталое лицо, но ни спутанные волосы с проседью, ни щетина не могут скрыть знакомых столько лет, дорогих до дрожи черт. Когда он видит, что на крыше соседнего небоскреба начинается движение, то всего лишь ближе придвигается к Сэму и стискивает его безвольно опущенную руку. Сэм не успевает проснуться, потому что приходит взрывная волна. Не сильная — просто толчок горячего воздуха, резко прижавший их к кирпичной стене. Дин закрывает глаза и перестает дышать. Сердце отстукивает мгновения.  
— Дин? Я что, задремал?


End file.
